Returning to You
by KawaiFox
Summary: Continuation to Winter Secrets. Pairings: YxA. [Complete].


KawaiFox: Hello! Don't own shaman king! So, hope you enjoy. Please note that this takes place a year after Yoh found out Anna was cheating on him.

* * *

Yoh smiled as he hummed softly, walking down a dirt road towards the cottage that was his home. The warm sun beamed down on the slim boy as a cool breeze rolled from the hills. Ah how sweet the smell of spring was! Yoh stopped to pick a wildflower that grew on the side of the road and took a wiff, his thoughts suddenly drifting to Anna. With a scowl he threw it away and tried to focus on other things besides her. Anything but **her**. 

Ever since last winter when he had found Anna laying in Haru's arms, Yoh could never look or live with her again; as much as that hurt. That was why he lived here, in the country away from her and everything else that brought back memories.

The tall boy sighed as he reached his home and took out a pair of keys, unlocking the door. He was greeted with the dark still silence of the cottage which he was already used to. However, when the lights flicked on he was completely taken by surprised at the figure who he had hoped to never see.

"A-Anna...".

Yes, it was Anna. She sat on the blue loveseat with grace. Her hair had grown alittle long and was tied in a loose ponytail, her eyes empty with saddness. She wore a plain white blouse and brown skirt that went down to her ankles. Truth be told she looked even more beautiful than before. Anna smiled softly as she looked into her husband's face. "Hello Yoh. Long time no see." she spoke, her voice gentle like the wind. Yoh growled darkly in his throat.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Yoh asked calmly in an icy tone as he put the bags of food he was carrying on the medium sized dining-room table. Anna didn't reply but instead watched him as he rooted around in the bags. Silence filled between them for a moment or two. Finally Yoh spoke.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me then you might as well leave".

"Wait Yoh!" Anna called out as he walked back outside, her voice quivering. She followed him down the hill towards the river where a pile of wood lay with a stone well next to it. Yoh ignored her calls, continuing to walk calmly to the well until suddenly she finally caught up to him and latched onto his arm.

"Yoh _please_ stop and listen to what I have to tell you".

"Why the hell should I?" Yoh yelled as he got out of her grasp, his eyes narrowed. "Why should I listen to you anyway? We're through so just go back home to Haru and leave me the hell alone!". Yoh was about to turn away but Anna grabbed hold of him by the wrist and flung herself into his chest. "No. I'm not letting you go!" Anna sobbed, holding tighter. Minutes passed as the two struggled until finallythe brown haired boygave up and stood still.

"Yoh...please. I know what I did was wrong but I wanna make things right between us again. I...I love you".

As Yoh listened to her soft cries he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. But then he suddenly let go, his eyes full of bitterness. "I'm sorry Anna" Yoh sighed, "But I can't...I'm...I'm not sure if I can ever trust you again. How do I know you're not lying to me now?". Yoh walked to the shore of the river and knelt down; splashing his face. Anna watched him as tears threated to fall, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But I'm not" the blond whispered under her breath which was only loud enough for her husband to hear. "I'm telling you the truth. A week after you left I broke up with Haru...and also because...".

"Because what?".

"Oh Yoh...I'm...I'm pregnant!" Anna choked out as she turned her gaze away. Yoh whirled around to face her with wide eyes, not knowing how to feel. A bluejay chirped in the distance as a cool breeze blew across the rippling water. And then, Yoh let out a bitter laugh. "That trick is getting pretty old Anna now go away!"

"It's true! I'm not lying to you! This is your baby!" Anna yelled out desperately as she tried with all her might to make him see that it wasn't a lie. But Yoh didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Anna just go alright! Just because you lied to me about your first pregnancy before we got married it doesn't mean that I'm going to come crawling back to you" the boy replied gruffly and walked away as a tear ran down his cheek, remembering that day.

"Fine! If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you".

"How?" Yoh stopped and glared at Anna, not the slightest bit interested. Anna stood there and for a moment a look of uncertainty crossed her face. But she held her ground. "If I jump of that dock into the lake and don't come back up then you know I'm telling the truth". Yoh was not sure weither to go ahead with it. But he accepted it anyway for reasons unkown even to him. And as they walked towards the wooden dock and stood at the end he had tried numerous times to back her out of it but Anna was determined to prove to him the truth.

With a deep breath she plunged into the watery depth.

Yoh watched as bubbles popped to the surface but he was some-what still conviced she would come up. "Alright Anna, enough is enough". the brown haired boy spoke, looking down into the dark blue water. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Stop playing around".

The bubbles slowly stopped but no Anna appeared. Fear tugged at Yoh's heart.

"ANNA!".

Yoh quickly dived into the cold waters, spotting her limp body sinking towards the bottom. With a tight grasp of her waist he swam to the surface and hoisted herup onto the dock. "Anna come on! Speak to me!" Yoh's voice quivered in fear, lightly touching her cheek. He was relived when she coughed up water and gasped for freash air. He pulled her tightly into an embrace, all traces of anger gone. "Don't ever scare me like that..." Yoh whispered in her ear as a few tears ran down his face.

"You see? If you didn't love me still you would never have saved me" Anna coughed, a small smile gracing her lips. Yoh couldn't help but smile too. Her jumping into the lake had been a test. A test to see if he still truely loved her. And he did, with all his heart.

"So...the baby is..it?" Yoh asked shyly, looking into her eyes for answers. Annabeamedand took his hand to lay on top of her stomach. He gasped,sensing a tiny life growing inside of her that very moment. The two kissed joyfully and Yoh decided to give his relationship with his wife another chance. It would be a long road until he could fully trust her again. But, with the baby coming he was confident that him and Anna could make it through.

* * *

KawaiFox: Well, hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!


End file.
